Moon Story
by Alicia1
Summary: This poem is about the begining of the moon kingdom and how it was invavded by queen beral and about how they are reunited on earth.manga ..it..this was my first poem i made it wen i was in like 6th grade....i rated it pg cuz theres soem parts about blood


The Story of the Moon  
Alicia Marie Rebelo  
  
Slowly, silently ,  
The Princess of the moon  
Guides the night in her silver swoon.  
That and this, she looks and sees,  
Her mother's kingdom ruled happily.  
She watches down at the earth's bright light,  
And watches its ruler with all his might.  
Through all of peace, they found love,  
As pure and beautiful as a peaceful dove.  
  
All was perfect they couldn't want more,  
Till the peace was shattered, and then there was war.  
A jealous woman, a terrible sight,  
Encouraged the earth people to stand up and fight,  
Against the moon up above,  
To destroy the prince and his princesses love.  
  
The prince had fought for the moon, not his own world,  
Blood and peace was scattered and poured.  
  
The princess' guardians two small cats and The Sailor Scouts,  
Protectors, reliable with out a doubt  
Tried to save the moons final blow,  
But they too fell and blood did flow.  
The Moon Princess shocked in horror,  
Begged her prince not to fight for tomorrow.  
She knew there was no chance to win  
But in his reply  
  
"To fight not for you would be a sin"  
  
The fight continued for quite some time,  
And near the end was a terrible crime.  
The evil women who started the war,  
Stabbed the prince and he did fall.  
  
The princess held her beloved prince who was now dead,  
Grabbed his sword, proclaimed and said,  
  
"To our love my prince,  
  
You fought for our kingdoms and finally found peace.  
You are not here, I should not cry  
For right here now I will die.  
I will give my life to be with you,  
Start a new life fresh and beautiful."  
  
She raised the sword, aimed for her heart,  
Jabbed the sword in, didn't care how sharp.  
Smiled she did and slowly died,  
A tear had formed in her eye  
  
"Together we will always be,  
The love we shared will never cease."  
  
She rested her head on her princes' chest, closed her eyes and passed away.  
With her prince now with the wind that blows and sways.  
  
The Queen of the Moon Gazed at her daughter,  
Shocked to see her kingdom be slaughtered.  
Only her, the evil one, and the demons were left  
Still in grief she talked and wepped  
  
"Princess of the Moon and Prince of Earth,  
Was this love forbidden the moment of birth?  
Could there be a better way,  
To keep their love and not send them away."  
  
  
She finally stopped and raised her head,  
  
"Send" she said  
"Send them to Earth to be born again"  
  
Using the Silver Imperial Crystal she aimed at the woman,  
Trapped her and also her demons called warriors.  
  
  
  
Making this decision was hardest of all,  
Knowing her daughter would forget her and know of anymore  
Trapped her warriors, princess and the rest,  
And held the crystal close to her breast.  
  
"Please find peace,  
When here there was none.  
I'm so sorry for what has happened here  
The peace we had is finally done  
Goodbye my daughter, my one and only child  
I will never forget you  
Forever I will be with you, forever your guide."  
  
The Queen had slowly closed her eyes,  
Thinking of only her daughter inside.  
Slowly releasing the Sliver Crystal from her palm  
Closed her eyes and then was gone.  
  
The Crystal traveled for a thousand years on a straight course to Earth,  
And the people inside forgot their formers lives at birth.  
But now is the time to no longer forget,  
the evil that was trapped was released from its rest.  
  
The two guardian cats only remembered their former lives,  
Searched for the Sailor Scouts so they could be revived.  
But there was loss,  
no hope had ever come across  
  
Finally after many years,  
They finished their work and found them here,  
On Earth, the Scouts started their work,  
Another search began to lurk,  
  
Sailor MoonZ,Sailor Mars ¡à, Sailor Venus   
Sailor Jupiter , and Sailor Mercury,  
Searched for the Moon Princess and began their journey.  
Through many fights and much misunderstanding  
The scouts continued, constantly, never ending.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
